


Adzuki after dark 2- heartfelt confessions

by Pyrodarknessanny



Series: Pissant Federation [8]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26358973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrodarknessanny/pseuds/Pyrodarknessanny
Summary: Adzuki finally admits her feelings  after some rigorous intercourse
Series: Pissant Federation [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588363
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Adzuki after dark 2- heartfelt confessions

**Author's Note:**

> posting this as a short but it may very well find its way into the main story line

Star light filters in through the window softly illuminating Adzuki’s bed chamber in a gentle pink glow. Naked she lays sprawled out over luxurious satin sheets lazily awaiting her mates return from the shower. Her wings flitter quietly wafting her natural perfume in the air its sent sweet welcoming.   
  
entering the room in only a towel Garbo lingers in the doorway taking in the heavenly sight that is his tallest , his goddess. Rolling on to her side Adzuki expose her soft belly to him she smiles with a playful wanting look in her eyes letting out a soft amorous chirp as she beckoned him over to her.   
  
his heart soared as he drew closer the thrill of their passionate entanglements never failed to lift his spirits, He cherished the purity of the intimacy they shared.   
  
As she pulled him onto the bed his member throbbed longing to enter her bringing their connection closer.  
  
laying back into the sheets Adzuki placed her claws on his strong shoulders as he positioned himself to mount her the scent of her desire was strong her body melting to his tender touch. 

Her tail curled back displaying for him the sweet nectar filled bloom of her womanhood.   
  
with a firm yet gentle touch his claws moved across her body following the contours of her curves sending ripples of delight over her.

Adzuki’s wings vibrated faster creating a low hum as her body moved in response to Garbo’s sensual massage. The shorter irkens attention to detail hadn’t gone unnoticed as they had engaged in this ritual many times.

He had come to know her body well , how to please her , to satisfy her deep hunger.  
Garbo smiled as he kneaded and stroked sensitive skin of her inner thighs and hips watching her beg him silently with the lustful look in her eyes for more.

Her juices pooling in anticipation of his throbbing erection “ you’re so beautiful” he spoke softly parting her labia and proceeding to stroke her clit. 

Adzuki let out a sensual chirp as his skilful rubbing sent intense ripples of please coursing throughout her entire body. “let me hear that lovely song of yours, the one you sing just for me” he cooed slipping a claw inside her slick warm opening . the rising heat coming from her body inviting him deeper. 

She moaned clutching at the sheets as he worked his fingers inside rubbing against her g-spot whilst stroking her engorged clitoris the heavenly choirs she played for him electrified the very air as she grew closer and closer to climax. 

Her wings buzzing intensely now arching her back as her hips thrust against his hand starving for more contact. 

Satisfied with the warmup Garbo prepared for penetration taking his member in his hand to guide his entry the slick juice of her pussy mixing with his precum provided ample lubrication.   
  
sliding in with ease he closed his eyes letting the warmth of her body envelop him , he was home.   
the feelings of bliss that washed over him when their bodies connected made him feel complete this was where he belonged. 

Letting out a soft moan of his own gently he began to thrust twisting and curving the shape of his prehensile aedeagus until he was hitting the more sensitive spots deep inside her.

Adzuki shivered with extasy letting out a high-pitched squeal letting him know he had found one of those extra sensitive nerve bundles. Her love song swimming pleasantly in his ears as he thrust away every so often adjusting the angle of the curve in his aedeagus to grind a different pleasure node.

Keeping his pace as she came wrapping her lags tightly around his hips , wings vibrating wildly as her back stiffened releasing the hot thick fluid of her orgasm.   
  
knowing she was far from finished Garbo lifted her legs over his shoulders deploying his pak legs to aid in stability and leverage as the elevated angle brought with it new delights, intensifying the pleasurable sensation of their mating. With slow long thrusts he penetrated her deeply each motion sending more intense pleasure waves than the last. 

Adzukis chirps and moans had become loud screams as she once more came to the rise of orgasm its intensity causing a contraction that nearly forced her lover out, the extra suspension provided by his pak legs cushioned the force nicely keeping him locked in place. 

“ harder” she whimpered body drenched in sweat she could feel it she was on the verge of, yet a more intense orgasm, would they be able to achieve it though. Her whole body tingled already but her loins demanded more.

Garbo took pride in the love drunk look in her eye all right he thought, he still had plenty of stamina left and feeding her desire was his sacred duty.

Repositioning the pak legs planting them firmly into the mattress Garbo lent as far forward as he could manage with her legs still hooked over his shoulders increasing the tension internally.

This position made things tight as he flexed his aedeagus he was met with a fair amount of resistance from her, good he thought this will make hitting all the right spots together easier.   
taking a deep breath, he placed his hands on her hips once more putting pressure on her from the outside.

Slowly he began to work her clit watching her closely for any cues as to weather or not his technique was working. 

Rolling back her shoulders Adzuki let out a deep moan as Garbo eased into increasing the pace turning the curve of his aedeagus down ward so that the nodules of his head would be in contact with her G spot, the tight grip of her pelvic muscles around his shaft sent a shiver down his spine as he felt her squeeze him , he was close. 

Her wings buzzing as he grind his hips against hers rocking back and forth rhythmically in sync with the rubbing of her clit. Adzuki bit her lip as the intensity rose quickly her moans now a muffled whimper as every little movement felt close to orgasm, she could feel every inch of him like this every little bump, ridge, and nub. It delighted her as she felt him wiggle inside her closing her eyes as the nubs on the tip of his member stroked her at the same time she felt his thumb pressed hard against her clit. 

Like a single drop of water causes ripples as it hits a still pool of water pure ecstasy washed over her. an orgasm so deep it filled her whole body radiating out from her loins first washing over her whole body like a wave from the tips of her toes and fingers to the very ends of her antenna.   
  


with one last gyration of his Hips feeling the intense squeeze around his aedeagus as Adzuki climaxed Garbo came was well filling her with the juices of his passion sending a secondary pulse of bliss over her body further intensifying the full body experience.   
  
spent the pair collapsed into the bed as Garbo retracted his pak legs Adzuki threw her arms around him shakily, holding him close as they bathed in the afterglow of their intense entanglement.

Adzuki held onto her mate tight as she whispered into his ear “hold me close, don’t let me go..” her heart thumping hard against his chest as Garbo returned the tender embrace “As you wish my tallest” he said in a feint but soothing voice.

Garbo could feel her shiver slightly followed by light sniffles, was she laughing? No, he felt a tear drop as Adzuki buried her head into his shoulder “My Tallest…?” He said with a concerned tone. “I’m fine Garbanzo, I’m ok.. I just.” he lifted her head up from his shoulder, her eyes glistening in the light wet from the tears building up. “My tallest… it’s alright, I’m here for you. I’m not going anywhere.” he says as he pulls her back in resting her head down along his chest. Light sobs could be herd from Adzuki as he stroked down her back in a calming caress. 

  
arms wrapped around him tightly as if holding on for dear life the ruby eyed alate tried her best to choke back the tears but they just kept flowing. Adzuki had pride herself on her hardened exterior the sudden well of emotion taking them both by surprise. 

She hadn’t cried like this after sex before and they had been engaging in this ritual quite regularly at that. Being this vulnerable wasn’t something she allowed herself to experience and yet in the arms of her lover for the first time she felt as though she could truly let her guard down.  
not just because he felt safe there was more to it than that.

She trusted him fully, since things had begun to snowball out of control, he remained her grounding point , a constant she had come to depend on and confide in.   
  
as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks her breathing started to steady as she focused on the sound of her partners beating heart. 

“Garbanzo” she murmured head buried in his chest her voice croaked as she let her emotions flow freely.   
“yes , my tallest?” he spoke attentively still holding her close in his arms.

Adzuki tilted her head her eyes glistened from the tears she had shed as she looked into his deep purple eyes she uttered softly “ I love you”.   
  
as soon as the words left her lips she turned her head back into his kind embrace her face flushed hot as her antenna quivered anxiously. Finding the words was much easier than she had expected letting them out felt natural too but now? Her heart started to race once more as doubt filled her mind did she really just let that slip . foolish what if he didn’t. 

Her thoughts ware brought to a sudden halt as Garbo lifted her chin , their eyes met once more. A sparkle in his as he held back tears of his own.   
  
“I love you too , my tallest” the notes of his voice dissolving her fears as he lent in kissing softly.   
  
  
  



End file.
